


feelings are just like the weather (january to december)

by CisforCyanide (BetterChugThatMountainDewRed)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterChugThatMountainDewRed/pseuds/CisforCyanide
Summary: “It’s no fun, being akumatised, is it?”“Tell me about it.”Two girls on a rainy day.(title from 'Lonely Hearts Club' by Marina and the Diamonds)





	feelings are just like the weather (january to december)

“It’s no fun, being akumatised, is it?”

“Tell me about it.”

“At least you weren’t akumatised on your first day in a new school.”

“It isn’t much fun having your defeat broadcasted live, either.”

 

The two girls sighed, watching another rainy day in Paris go by. She was supposed to be studying for a test, and she was supposed to be working on a project, but as neither of them could focus, that plan had been put on hold.

 

She supposed the silence was comfortable. Not static-charged, like it was around the dinner table when they still couldn’t get over her transformation. When they were disappointed with her.

_she doesn’t believe she should have won, no matter what they say. she didn’t, at all._

**Her** hair, when it catches the sun, shines with all the colours of a fox’s pelt. **She’s** bright, and **she’s** charming, and whenever **she** speaks italian she swears she could just melt. it’s unfair, really.

She could predict the weather, but she couldn’t of predicted just how hard she would fall for **her**.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

She doesn’t think her indifference is an illusion. She isn’t lying when she says that she wants to get on a plane and go back to Italy, back to her grandmother and the fox cubs that would play in the garden.

_ironic, now, with how she hates the fox. with what it stands for, for its relation to her._

But she feels like a warm breeze. She feels like snowfall in the early hours of the morning, when it’s quiet and calm and nothing’s been disturbed. She casts a ray of sunshine into the cold void of her heart.

She could lie about a thousand different things, but she couldn’t lie about how much she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhhh i really like this ship but theres no content for it so!! guess i'll have to make my own.  
> anyway i haven't watched this in like. a year so!!! yeah :/


End file.
